Family Reunited
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Back on Cybertron Optimus had two sisters. They were both killed in the war. Both Optimus and Sentinel, their father, mourned them. Primus gave them a second chance and turned them into humans in the world where transformers are fictional. They build a portal to bring them back to their family as cybertronians. I don't own anything except my OC's. RatchetXOC JazzXOC.


Back to Our World and Family

**Jenny's POV**

"OWWWW!" That's what I heard my little sister Rosalie moan from where she was working on the energy cells for our portal. You see we had been getting these strange dreams about giant robots know as Cybertronians. Because of what we had seeing in them we were trying to get to the transformers world to find our real family. In the dreams the bots were addressing us as Firerage (Me) and Rosestorm (Rosalie). Sentinel Prime was our father and Optimus Prime was our brother, our mother was not present in any of the dreams. Also in the dreams Rosalie seemed extremely close to Jazz and I had seemed extremely close to Ratchet, though it never had us to where we were dating, or courting in Cybertronian terms.

I turned to see her sucking on her now burnt fingers. "Really Rosy. Again? This is the third time you've burnt yourself with those things. Can't you go a day without activating you accident proneness?" I sighed exasperatedly. She glared at me and went straight back to sucking her fingers. She hated it when anyone brought up her being accident prone.

She was a five foot seven blond hair girl with electric blue eyes. She always wore pink colors in her clothing which consisted of tank tops and skirts, and she always wore rose necklaces and earrings, how fitting considering both of her names have rose in it. I'm basically an older version of her at five foot nine, and I too have blond hair and electric eyes. The attire I wear is always warm colors like red, orange, and yellow and they all have a blaze design on them, and I wear a ruby necklace that people say seems to have a fire captured in it.

Rosy looked back up at me with a glare still on her face, "You know I hate it when you bring up my accident proneness. I can't help it if accidents happen around me a lot. By the way, what do you think Jazz will think about it when we get home? I hope he won't mind. It's really horrible for stuff like this to happen when you like someone because it could drive that person away."She rambled on about relationships and Jazz like she tended to ever since we started having those dreams about the bots. I've never had the heart to let her watch the part of the movie where Megatron rips him in half, so she has remained blissfully unaware of the fact he may not be there when we arrive. After awhile of pretending to listen to her I finally just walked away, and she didn't even notice. She just continued to ramble.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

We're finally done. The portal that will send us back to our own dimension is complete, and as far as I know it won't blow up because of Rosy. I was sitting there waiting for her to finally wake up, she insists she needs her beauty sleep, and I was thinking about how much would have changed. All of the bots seemed harder in the movie then I remembered. Like they were so war hardened that killing cons didn't matter to them anymore. I also thought of what Optimus might have thought of our disappearance. I didn't know if he would be angry with us or what. On top of it all I was worried that he might not want us as sisters anymore. "Alright let's go I'm ready to get back to our home with our family!" I turned to see my carefree sister coming in through the door. She never considered what might go wrong in a situation.

"OK so when we go through we should turn back into Cybertronians, so we'll need to scan vehicle forms to blend in, and then we should find one of the bots to take us to the others. Our best bet would be to go t Bumblebee since he'll be with Sam. Then we'll be with our family and all will be right." I stated the plan I had thought out the night before since I couldn't get any sleep. I saw Rosalie rolling her eyes at me for my all serious attitude and the fact that I always have a plan for even the simplest things. I can't help it if this is the way I like to do things. Because of my seriousness she teases me saying it's no wonder I liked Ratchet. She innocently smiled at me as I glared at her and activated the machine. As we walked through I thought about what the bots might again.

_**On the Other Side of the Portal a Few Hours Later**_

* * *

When we woke up we looked at each other to see silver-grey faces. We looked down at ourselves to see our protoforms. Looking at each other we nodded without having to say what needed to be done and ran off in search of alternate forms. It took me a while but I finally found an orange sports car with red flames running over the sides and the hood. I sent a picture of it to Rosy over our bond and she sent me one of a pink motorcycle. Figures she would pick that. I was driving to meet up with her and when we got there we both almost drove into the sides of just the bot we were going to look for, Bumblebee. Both Sam and Mikaela were with them and they were looking at us like we were some kind of drunk drivers, Rosy had a holographic rider.

I checked to make sure that there were no other humans around before transforming along with my twat of a sister who managed to stumble over herself when she transformed. Just to make sure that we were really Optimus' sisters I gently brushed over our sibling bong trying to get a reaction. As a response to my presence I felt his confusion. I quickly closed the bond wanting it to be a surprise for when we see each other in person, face plates to face plates. Sam and Mikaela got out of Bee and looked up at us as he transformed. He held out his servos to us and played over the radio 'Greetings friends…May I ask, who are you?'

"Bumblebee don't you think we should take this away from the road to avoid being seen by humans?" He looked at me in surprise when I asked that. Apparently he didn't remember me from back on Cybertron. He nodded and we transformed again, and he led us to a cliff. There we transformed again and we sat with the two humans on Bees shoulders. He looked at us questioningly as if asking who we were, and how we knew him. "It's us Bee, Firerage and Rosestorm."He started beeping, buzzing, and whirling in and then he threw himself forward at us hugging us around our waists with his two charges struggling to stay on him.

Sam looked up at his guardian inquiringly, "So I guess you know them Bee?" Bee looked over at him and nodded vigorously. He then used his static filled voice. _'Optimus' sisters. They were thought to be dead. After that it was like something in Optimus just died.' _Sam and Mikaela look over at us in wonder.

"Don't tell him yet. I want it to be a surprise for us to tell him." Bee nodded and transformed around his charges to where they were in his front seats. My sister and I transformed and followed Bumblebee at a breakneck speed to the Autobot base. We were giddy through the entire drive, going through mission city, the span of the desert road, and going through security at Hoover dam. When we finally got there I was ready to plow down anyone that got in the way of me and my big brother.

We were sent to a room where Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, William Lennox, Robert Epps, and surprisingly Jazz were all waiting for us. When Sam and Mikaela were out of Bumblebee and the three of us had transformed Optimus stepped forward to speak to us. "Bumblebee has informed us that you are bots we know but he refused to tell us who you are. Would you please tell us your designations?" Rosy and I looked at each other with smirks silently agreeing on what we would do. Then we looked back at our brother who seemed oblivious to what was happening, and we tackled him down in a hug, shoving all the love, affection, and adoration we could down our bonds with him, ignoring the weapons being pointed at us and being told to get off of their shocked leader. After he got over his shock Optimus propped himself up on his hands, and inquired gently, and shocking everyone in the process, "Firerage? Rosestorm?" We looked up at him and nodded. He then wrapped his arms tightly around us refusing to let us go.

**Lennox's POV**

* * *

I was definitely confused. First two female bots that Bumblebee said were friendly tackled Optimus to the ground, and then Optimus asked them if their names were Firerage and Rosestorm, and finally when they nodded to the names Optimus took they in a hug that looked like Megatron couldn't pry the two females away from him. I walked over to Ratchet and looked up at him to ask, "Ratchet, who are they?" When I asked this the other bots took Epps, Sam, Mikaela, and I to a different room leaving the three bots alone.

They looked down at us and started to explain, "Those two are Optimus' little sisters. They were thought to be dead back on Cybertron, and after they were presumably killed it was like a part of Optimus and their father died. When Firerage died both she and Optimus had been captured by the cons, Megatron was trying to get information out of Optimus by beating 'Rage to death. He said that the only reason he didn't was because of the defiant look she had in her optics that just screamed at him, 'Tell him anything I will come back to haunt you.' When the recue team arrived, me being the medic sent along, Megatron had fled his base. Optimus refused to let me examine him until I had made sure his sister was alright. She was long offline before we ever got there, and when I told Optimus this he broke down crying then and there." After he said this Ironhide picked up the story.

"Optimus and Sentinel, their father, clung to Rosestorm for as long as they could, protecting her, and keeping her from all harm they could. It was the first mission they allowed her on after Firerage offlined, she and I were fighting with Sentinels unit trying to break Autobots out of the Kaon prison. She was shot to where it nicked her spark. I saw the look Sentinel had when she was shot; he was terrified he was going to lose the only daughter he had left. It was so sad, he and Optimus never stopped mourning her, they only pulled themselves together enough for missions." His voice was softer then I had ever heard it before. By the end of the story Mikaela was in tears clutching to Sam, who looked like he was just barely holding it together, Epps just had this sad look on his face looking like he wanted to bury himself in the Earth and cry his eyes out, and I just let tears silently fall down my face. The bots took us back to the room where the brother and sisters hadn't moved at all, clinging to each other like their life depended on it.

Ratchet started to try and pry the femme bots out of Primes vice grip saying, "Optimus you have to let them go at some point." Optimus just kicked him in the shin and held his siblings closer. Ratchet glared at us humans who were quietly chuckling at him and continued talking to Optimus. "I know you don't want to let go so soon after getting them back but I need to check them to make sure they're alright." Optimus looked at him as if debating whether or not he should let his sisters go. Finally he relinquished and let Ratchet scan them.

**Optimus' POV**

* * *

I can't believe I got my sisters back from the dead. Primus must have been smiling down upon me when he did this for me. I have to admit I did not expect to get tackled down by them before I knew who they were, but when the feelings they sent to me over our long dormant bonds, love chief among them, I was shocked. When I got over the shock I never wanted to let them go. I felt that if any Decepticons so much as looked at them funny I would rip them to pieces. I allowed Ratchet to check them over, under my close watch since I knew Ratchet loved Firerage back on Cybertron, and took them back as soon as he was done.

We spent hours with the team and the humans playing the Earth games and strengthening the bonds we had. We all loved the fact that my sisters were back and here to stay. The only bot missing from the reunion was Sentinel, and I could feel my sisters sadness that he wasn't here. That night when it was time for recharge my sisters and I went to my quarters together and curled up with each other on my berth. We could have put them in the extra rooms, but more Autobots would be arriving in a month and I refused to let them out of the room with me for a long time.


End file.
